Serah the SongBird!
by xxBloomingFlower16xx
Summary: Serah is 12 years old in 7th grade at Cacoon Middle Scool, she always loves singing songs but shy to show it off. She's kind of nervous on her talent show too. Her older sister Lightning always been proud of her. She does that for her family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Serah was in the music room after School singing her songs that she will choose for the talent show; she was just the only student in the room with her music teacher. Serah reached the high pitch note of one of her songs very well. Her music teacher was so proud of her from what she did.

"Serah you have an amazing voice I'm so proud of you!" said the music teacher proudly.

"Thanks I always love singing songs, I started singing when I was 7 years old and it gets better and better!" said Serah so proudly.

"Wow I'm impress!" said the music teacher. "You should actually join american idol since I always hear you're beautiful voice."

"I don't know about that I mean I always get nervouse on stge but atleast I'm better." Serah said.

"I know you always can do it and I'll support you on stage." said the music teacher.

Serah and the music teacher hug each other. Serah and the music teacher both waved good bye to eachother and Serah left the room. Serah went to the bus and sang quietly. Then she got home and sings her way on the stairs to her room. Serah chooses to pick one of her four favorite songs "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri, "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson, and "I'll always love you" by Whitney Houston

"Hmm which one should I pick hmm…" Serah was not very sure what she's song she's going to pick. She wants to sing all of them.

Lightning her older sister knocked on her door. "Hey Serah are you ok there!" Lightning asked.

"I'm fine sis just figuring which song should I pick for the talent show! hmm oh I'll pick "Jar of hearts" by Christina Perri becuase I love this song the most!" said Serah.

Then she took a break and went all the way downstairs to the family room. Serah sang the song that he picked quielty and Lightning heard Serah how beautiful she singing. Lightning camefrom the kitchen and sat near her. She wants to tell her something about her singing that she was proud of. She is always proud of her talants and she wants her to do it for their mom and dad and everyone else.

"Serah I love how beautiful your singing is because I hear you everyday and please do it for our mom and dad and also everyone." Lightning was encouraging her.

"Thanks sis I hope mom and dad hears me in heaven!" Serah was hoping mom and dad to see her sing in heaven. She really wants to do it for her parents, friends, and others.

"They will eventually!' said Lightning.

"Here's my song that I'm going to sing... _I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret And don't you know I'm not your..._oops I forgot the lyrics I think I have to practice more." Serah got little frighten just because she forgot her lyrics in her mind.

"Don't worry Serah you'll be fine why don't you just take a break so you'll feel better ok." said Lightning.

"Ok I'll go hang out with my friends!" said Serah.

"That's a good idea!" said Lightning "When I see at the talent show I'll always support you."

"Thanks sis!" said Serah. "I'll go to the park now see ya later!" Then she went out to the park to meet her friend Dajh.

Serah was at the park and she was singing was singing a song that she choose for the talent show. Dajh listens to her and he likes how beautiful Serah sings.

_"And who do you think you are? Runnin round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?"..._Serah sang it to Dajh._ "_So how did you like?" Serah asked Dajh.

"I think you are a wonderful singer!" Dajh said it proudly. "You should join american idol." he suggest it to her.

"Well people are going to look at me notice me everywhere, I'm just nervous to try out." Serah got nervous about going to american idol when Dajh suggest it to her. "I love singing but I get nervous all the time."

"Well it was just a suggestion and don't be nervous all the time because you have a beautiful voice." Dajh cheered her up.

"The talent show is tommorow and I hope I don't mess up because if I do I might be crying on stage on run away!" Serah thinks ahead about the talent show if she messes up because she might have a feeling about that.

"Don't worry I'm sure you're not going to mess up because I'll pray for you." Dajh maked Serah feel better. "I really want to see you on stage singing beautifully and I hope that Claire your sister and Snow your boyfriend will be impress to.

"Thanks Dajh your such a great friend!" Serah said it proudly when Dajh believes her that she's going to do better on stage.

"No problem anytime that you're nervous on stage you can always count on me!" Dajh believes Serah can do it.

"Hehe thanks again Dajh!" Serah gave thanks to him again.

They both went on the swinga to have fun like bestfriends do. Than playing tag your it. After that Serah and Dajh blows their bubbles as high as they can.

**Next chapter will come soon soo be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

At evening, Serah and Lighting had a party at their house with Sazh, Dajh, Vanille, Fang, Hope and Snow. They started eating dinner together at the dinning room. Then they were at the Family room chit chatting and playing some games. After that they show their talents to eachother.

"My name is the Snowman. I like to be Snow. I like it when human beings put buttons as my eyes and carrotes as my nose and draw line as my mouth. Puts two sticks on each side as my arms. Also I die when the sun will melt me." Snow told a joke to everyone and stated laughing.

"That was hilarious hahaha!" said Sazh.

"Now I get it haha." said Hope.

"That was sooo funny hahaha." said Fang.

"Thanks guys!" said Snow.

Then it was Vanille's turn. She's gonna do a dance. She starts belly dancing then ballet dancing then cheerleading dance. After that she did a cartwheel. Everyone started clapping.

"Whoo that was amazing!" said Fang.

"Wow I've never seen a girl dance like that before." said hope.

"Wow I love you're dance moves girl!" said Sazh.

"Thanks guys." sad Vanille.

Then Lightning suggested Serah to sing to them but Serah felt uncomfortable about it.

"Serah you should sing because I want them to hear you sing." Lightning said to Serah.

"Um sis I'm nervous I rather not." Serah said in a shy way.

"Come on Serah I heard you sing before and you are great!" said Dajh.

"Yeah do it Serah!" said everyone but Serah.

"Alright I'll do it." Serah said then started singing. _"No I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are I hear your asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are And it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises And now your back You don't get to get me back And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Who do you think you are Who do you think you are Who do you think you are" _Serah finished singing and everyone clapped for her.

"Wow that was amazing Serah!" said Vanille. "Join american idol!"

"You're very talented!" said Fang. "And agree on what Vanille said."

"I knew you could it!" said Dajh. "Also agree."

"It's nice." said Sazh. "Agree with my son too."

"It was great." said Hope. "And agree with Vanille too."

"It was fantastic!" said Snow excitedly. "I agree with Vanille and I love to hear you sing more because it's beautiful and so are you." Snow complemented on Serah's voice and her looks. Snow kinda has a crush on Serah.

"It was amazing Serah." said Lightning. "Vanille's right you should really join american idol and also I'll hear you at the talent show tomorrow."

"Thanks guys." Said Serah in a shy voice. "I'm still gonna be nervous tomorrow."

"Well don't be you're soo talented." said Lightning. "And you will always will be and you will become a star one day."

"Yeah we agree!" Vanille, Fang, Hope, Dajh, Sazh and Snow said together.

Then they all played games again. Serah keeps thinking about the talent show tommorow. Will she ever messed up? or not? Serah inher mind thinks that and she will try not to mess up.

**The next chapter will come.**


End file.
